


Unkown Device

by NebulasPrime



Series: Tentaclween 2020 [29]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Other, Samelch | Tentacle Creature - Freeform, Smut, Tentaclween, Tentalce Creature, TheKingdomofShipping, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime
Summary: Discord:Raithwall's TombThe Kingdom of Shipping
Relationships: Samelch | Tentacle Creature/Magma
Series: Tentaclween 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949806
Kudos: 1
Collections: Samelch | Tentacle Creature Features (tentaclween)





	Unkown Device

Magma grunts as he felt something be shoved into him. He had a vague idea of what the device was and what it could do. Not that he cared before this moment, but the fact he only half listened to the ramblings of Senku was coming back to haunt him. Having described such a thing sometime ago when it came to medical science. That is what Senku had called it during that time when he thought about buffing supplies for such incidents of injury or further sickness. A topic that also brought about by Chrome ramblings of a world long gone and achievements that were made. Pushed and edged on further by Senku. Which brought about teasing and laughter from what he could remember. Now he had wished he had listened to what was being said in that moment and the ones that followed the conversation.

Now that regret had surely came to bite him in the ass now. Magma sighed as he forced his body to relax while thinking of how he got in he got in this position in the first place. Having ignored Chrome and Senku tells of encountering the God. Yet here he was. Hands high in the air as tentacles kept them together, body lifted by his wrists, more tentacles keeping his legs apart, and the device shoved up far up in his ass. Pressing against his innards while his body twitched around it. The thing felt weird inside him but was not all that bad. He was just annoyed he got ambushed by the God deep in the woods. Right in the middle of stroking one off at the thought of the women in the village.

Now he was stuck here because he wanted to be away from everyone else. Gasping loudly when he suddenly felt something shock his skin and turn on the device. He knew it was electricity that the sor-scientist had shown them. Having accidently hurt himself after touching one of the batteries that was created. Surprised that the God was able to create its own to make it work. The slow vibrations working his insides. Making everything shift and move before it was pulled out slightly. Getting shoved harshly right back in. The slick surface pressing against a spot he did not know he had. One that was being explored now. Magma bit his lip to keep the moans from escaping as he bounces on the toy. Penis flopping back and forth as precum dripped down on the ground. A steady pace that grew as he drew near the end already.

Gasping again as he felt a rush of air being sucked into his lungs. Semen splashing against the dirt and grass below. The vibrator was pulled out before it was brought back into the very portal it came out of. Setting down the now drained man back onto the ground. Quickly disappearing back into the portal as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Discord:  
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/bWWZpfm)  
> [The Kingdom of Shipping](https://discord.gg/cZWcKHQPnT)


End file.
